A New Twist
by Lisardo
Summary: Wendy is jealous because Peter's taken a liking to Tigerlily, and has become bored with Wendy and the Lost Boys and all their adventures. Though, Wendy herself has a possible change of heart too. It seems as though there's a new twist in events in Neverland.


**Summary: Wendy is jealous because Peter's taken a liking to Tigerlily, and has become bored with Wendy and the Lost Boys and all their adventures. Though, Wendy herself has a possible change of heart too. It seems as though there's a new twist in events in Neverland. **

**Author's Note: This is one of my first fics, and I've not written or uploaded many. With that said, I would like constructive criticism, but please don't drill me too hard as I'm sort of a newbie writer. For this story I'm still working out ideas for possible, further chapters. This story has been sort of a twist for me since I love Peter/Wendy. But we'll see where this goes...**

**A New Twist**

Wendy had been mad at Peter. He had been out all day while she slaved away at home cooking, cleaning, and telling stories. Knowing he was Peter Pan, the careless boy who often times forgot schedules; she would sometimes excuse his absence from dinner and what not. Though the only trouble was he had been doing this repeatedly the past few nights, and missing all the meals Wendy had prepared and missing all the stories she told. This not only insulted her but worried her.

She thought about it some more._ Where could he be?_

Wendy became desperate. She had a plan: to spy on Peter when he did finally return home and follow him the next night to see what he was up to.

The next morning came, and Peter had finally returned. Wendy had kept a close eye, and ear out for Peter to see if he got home. As afternoon rolled around she saw that Peter was fast asleep. Having such a weird biological clock, he oftentimes stayed out all night, then returned early morning and slept all afternoon. She kept tabs on him all day while he was at home. Only a couple hours before dinner, without so much as a word, Peter escaped the underground home. It was almost as if he was sneaking out. But Wendy saw him sneak out just in time.

"Oh no you don't! Not this time!" Wendy quietly muttered to herself.

She quietly snuck out, not even thinking about the other boys and how she was to cook for them later. She hoped she'd be back in time to cook them dinner.

Peter flew a ways above her and she had some trouble keeping up with him. It appeared as though Tink was also following Peter. So Wendy in turn followed Tink's dust trail. Perhaps Tink was also concerned with Peter's absence at dinner and story time, and she herself wanted to find out what was going on. Besides, any time Peter's not with her or near her, Tink goes ballistic.

It was not too far from the house that Peter, and secretly Wendy and Tink too, finally got to their destination; the Indian camp. Peter looked around the tents as though he was looking for someone. Then out in the open, there _she_ was. It was Tigerlily. She looked pretty as ever with her hair tied back and two tails, and a nicely-braided band in her hair, and a tan, leather skirt. Peter seemed to be slightly taken with her appearance, and motioned to her to walk with him. Separately Wendy and Tink proceeded to follow the two down to the river, where they seemed to be heading.

Peter and Tigerlily shortly arrived at the bank of the river, each sitting down on a rock, looking right at each other as Peter started to talk with Tigerlily. While Wendy couldn't totally make out what they were saying, she moved in closer to see if she could hear. Finally she got close enough she could hear them better. Peter and Tigerlily kept talking.

"Really Peter, I am glad you've visited these past few nights. We've had so much fun together. Maybe we should do this _every_ night!" Tigerlily said with joy.

"Yeah I've had a lot of fun with you. We had some great adventures," Peter paused for a moment, thinking about home. "Ya know, almost seems as if there isn't much excitement anymore at home with they boys. We just keep doing the same things over and over. We keep having the same adventures. But with you Tigerlily, it's different," he paused again briefly. "I think you're right, we _should_ always have an adventure every night! It gives me an excuse to get away from that drag-of-a-dinner at home!" Peter said excitedly.

Wendy awed. She could not believe what she was hearing. He wanted to be with Tigerlily on _her_ adventures more than with Wendy and the boys? He acted as if he didn't like Wendy's stories or cooking anymore.

_I thought he loved my stories!_ Wendy thought to herself as her face became red with anger and confusion.

Tink also seemed very distressed by this information. A similar look of confusion was laid on her face.

Peter continued.

"I'm starting to think that you're just more fun to be around then anyone at home is."

"That's great Peter! I've love to have you visit me more often," Tigerlily gleefully stated. "But won't you're mother be worried about you? What if she tries to find you Peter?" she asks obviously referring to Wendy.

"Oh don't worry about her. She'll never know. She's always busy cooking and cleaning and telling bedtime stories to the boys. I doubt she'll even notice I'm gone!"

Wendy looked on with a now stronger emotion than anger. She was becoming enraged! Heat started racing thru her face and chest.

"Besides…" Peter continued, "She's not really my mother anyway. She's just a storyteller. And quite frankly, her stories have gotten quite old and boring," Peter thought for a moment. "It is time for a change," he looks Tigerlily in the eye slyly. "And I'm looking at it!"

Tigerlily eyed him back and smirked as if it to say, 'You're darn right!'

The two walk off on their next adventure together into the woods. Tink seemed to still be following them, but only for a little while more as she could no longer keep track of them in the thick, dense woods from down below. Wendy felt no need to continue following them. She already got her answer as to what Peter had been doing all these nights. This was not quite as she expected and her anger soon turned to utter sadness. She drooped and slowly started to walk home. On her way home, her eyes began to water and turn pinkish. She felt several warm tears roll down her face as she sniffled and wiped them away

"So be it," Wendy broken-heartedly accepted with several more warm tears.


End file.
